


Hypnotic

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Suffice to say, keeping Junkrat focused for longer than a minute or two was nothing short of impossible.And yet Mei, unknowingly, had been keeping Junkrat focused for nearly half an hour.





	Hypnotic

To say Junkrat had a short attention span was to say Hana liked videogames or Roadhog was quiet. In the space of about three seconds he could blaze through a dozen and a half different topics, more often than not dealing with explosives. On missions it was slightly worse. The second they touched down, Junkrat would be off somewhere, and bar Roadhog, it was impossible to find him. Until the explosions sounded.

Suffice to say, keeping Junkrat focused for longer than a minute or two was nothing short of impossible.

And yet Mei, unknowingly, had been keeping Junkrat focused for nearly half an hour. 

It stood before him, round, perfectly white and smooth. Plump, enticing, and oh, so tantalizing. He couldn't recall having blinked in the last few minutes, worried that if he did, the sight would vanish from his eyes forever. Mei hummed a delightful tune to herself, oblivious to Junkrat's laser-focused gaze on her ass. When she'd gotten out of the shower, she'd wrapped a towel around herself, but as she set about drying and fixing her hair, she became too wrapped up in her task to realize it had slipped off, exposing her, as Junkrat would put it, 'luscious' derrière.

"You've got a roight sexy ass, sheila." Junkrat whispered, in sheer awe.

"Excuse m--oh, my goodness!" Face flaming red, Mei pulled up her towel and tied it off again. "Have you been staring at my bottom all this time!?"

"How could I not!?" smirked Junkrat. "Hotter than the Outback, it is. Lookit it, jus' beggin' fer a squeeze."

"You keep your hands to yourself Jamison Fawkes!" huffed Mei as she tried to settle the hammering in her heart.

Smirking wider, Junkrat stood and strolled over to Mei, licking his lips hungrily, giving her that ravenous look that lit a fire in her belly. She felt a wetness slide down her legs that she knew had nothing to do with the water from the shower.

"Let's say ah don't." rasped Junkrat, snaking his metal arm around his lover's waist. "Watch gonna do 'bout it, doll?"

Mei let out a squeak a second later as firm, fleshy fingers slipped through the towel, gripped her bottom, and squeezed. "Ooh, nice'n soft. Like fresh baked damper."

Just as Mei was about to give Junkrat the verbal trashing of the decade, he spun her around, tore off the towel, placing both hands on her bottom. She shivered at the feel of his hands, one cold and metal and one soft and burning hot, squeezing her cheeks. She shuddered and let out an aroused breath as he massaged her ass, kneading it like dough.

"So squishy..." said Junkrat, lips brushing her ear. "Ah could do this fer an hour and not get bored."

She didn't doubt it. "Jamie..." she whined, halfway caught between exasperation and horniness. "I just showered."

Junkrat lightly nipped her ear, and Mei whispered something huskily in Chinese that he'd heard enough times to know her resolve was starting to weaken. "So take another one. Hell, ah'll join ya. Save water'n all that."

Just as she was about to argue that Winston would lecture them for at least an hour for wasting the watchpoint's water, she felt something hard press against her butt, nestling just between her cheeks.

"You won't stop until you get what you want, won't you?" asked Mei, allowing a flirty smile to grace her lips.

"Damn right, doll."

The climatologist rolled her eyes and turned around, pulling in Junkrat for a long, deep kiss. More than the feel of his erection against her thigh, more the feel of dominance as she pushed her tongue past his lips, she relished the look of surprise on the junker's face.

"Fine." she purred, moving her hand down to the front of Junkrat's shorts and guiding him to the shower. "You need a good cleaning, anyway."

"Mind or body, sheila?" he asked, eyes locked onto Mei's beautifully swaying rump.

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> Damper is a kind of Australian bread. Supposed to be super soft and real tasty. I've not had it, but man, would I like to~


End file.
